The Wishing Bear
The Wishing Bear is the sixteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on January 3, 1989. Synopsis When Christopher Robin shows Pooh a Wishing Star, Pooh tells Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit about it, and they all wish for something. But, when Pooh thinks he wished out The Wishing Star, he tries his best to fulfill his friends’ wishes. Plot One night, Christopher Robin shows Pooh The Wishing Star. Then Christopher Robin asks Pooh to make a wish, but first saying “Flap like a bird, jump like a fish. Sit down, stand up, wish wish wish.” Pooh does so and wishes for a pot of honey, but not before obeying Christopher Robin when the latter tells the former to cover his eyes. Christopher Robin then gives him a pot of honey (most likely ’cause he knew what Pooh was going to wish for). Then Pooh starts to wish for pots of honey for everyone else in the Wood, but Christopher Robin stops him before he gets too far, saying that The Star was really small and couldn’t fulfill all the wishes. Then Pooh and Christopher Robin decide to come tomorrow. When Pooh waves to The Star and it twinkles, Pooh thinks it winked at him. The next day, Pooh finishes the pot of honey he received that past night. He wants to get more from The Wishing Star, but he can’t remember the special rhyme. He tries to remember, something he’s not good at. Meanwhile, Piglet tries to make a snowman all by himself, but he’s struggling to begin the snowman. While Pooh walks by the snow-covered wood, he tries to remember the rhyme by saying silly rhymes ("Hop like a bunny, dig like a..."), but he realizes those aren’t it. But then Piglet is rolling towards Pooh on the giant snowman’s body and crashes into Pooh. Neither Pooh nor Piglet is harmed. Piglet tells Pooh he’s trying to build his very own snowman, and Pooh says that that’s a very big job for Piglet (which Piglet believes too). While they talk, Piglet tries to continue building another snowman. Pooh mentions that he’s trying to remember something, and Piglet asks what. Pooh tells Piglet he forgets, but it does have something to do with Christopher Robin’s wishing star. Piglet gets excited over this news, thinking he could wish to actually build a snowman all by himself. Piglet joins Pooh on his walk around the Wood. Then Tigger is seen playing checkers with himself, but gets sad when he wins, saying he always wins and wants a playmate (preferably another Tigger) so he won’t play checkers by himself. Then Pooh walks by still trying to remember the rhyme (“Walk like a turtle, Dance like a worm”), but releases his idea is too obscure to be it. Then Tigger bounces Pooh, say hello and Tigger asks if Pooh and Piglet could play with him. Piglet says they can’t because they’re going to wish on The Wishing Star. This also excites Tigger, thinking he could wish for a second Tigger to play with. He asks if he could wish, too. Pooh tries to tell Tigger he can’t remember the rhyme, but Tigger implies Pooh says yes and joins them. Pooh tries again ("Buzz like a bee"), but that doesn't work either. Then Rabbit is inside his house preparing vegetable soup. But outside his window, the bugs are watching him prepare are just as hungry as he is. They open the window and invade Rabbit’s house, gobbling up Rabbit’s carrots. Getting angry, Rabbit grabs a skillet and tries to swat the bugs. The bugs run outside, grab a hoe and try to give Rabbit a taste of his own medicine. Rabbit gets frightened over the sight of it. Meanwhile, Piglet and Tigger and Pooh continue the walk, with the bear continuing to attempt to remember (“Flap like an armadillo, Flap like a pig”), but that’s the craziest rhyme yet. They see Rabbit fight the bugs and wonder what to do. Piglet suggests he builds a snowman. Then a giant rumbling is felt by Rabbit, it’s Piglet riding downhill in a giant snowball heading towards Rabbit. The bugs retreat but Rabbit’s caught in the crossfire of the snowman and it crashes into his house. Then, It was a mess, but Rabbit hits a low when he knows that they may be back and wishes there was some way to get rid of those bugs]] for good. Piglet notices that Rabbit used the word “wish” and explains about Pooh’s Wishing Star. This excites Rabbit knowing that could be the answer to his prayers. But Pooh says there is one problem, that he forgot the rhyme. So, his friends volunteer to help him remember. So it begins. Pooh is eating honey at Rabbit’s table while the rest of the gang hide underneath the table. Rabbit has a paper bag with a scary face on it, saying that getting Pooh’s memory back is like losing the hiccups, you have to scare the person. But when Pooh falls backwards over how scary Rabbit was, it doesn’t regain his memory. Tigger tries to regain Pooh's memory via sticking Pooh upside down on his head, thinking that his memories are all stuck in his feet and that this will put them back to their regular place. Tigger asks the upside down Pooh who he is. When Pooh says that Tigger’s Tigger, at first Tigger celebrates, but when Pooh says that he always remembered who he is, Tigger stops and says he forgot about it. That causes a worry in Tigger thinking that Pooh’s memory loss is contagious. Next, Rabbit tells Pooh to stand up and puts a hot water bottle on Pooh’s head, which will warm up his memories. But Tigger insists that Pooh sits down and relax. This causes an argument between Tigger and Rabbit as to whether Pooh should sit down or stand up. But this inadvertently jogs Pooh’s memories about the rhyme and is able to say the entire rhyme without hesitation. A brief celebration happens, but they realize it’s half-past dark. Then, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit rush to the location where the Star is. When Pooh walks over to the Star to get his honey, he overhears his friends making their wishes. They walk back home and thank Pooh for being a thoughtful friend. Then Pooh continues to walk toward The Star and get his wish. But when he makes his wish, The Star goes behind the clouds. But Pooh thinks he wished The Star out when he sees the sky is blank and a shooting Star off in the distance. He gets really worried, thinking his friends’ wishes will never get fulfilled. Then Pooh knows there’s only one thing to do, he’ll make his friends’ wishes come true by himself. As he walks away, the cloud goes away revealing The Star, but Pooh doesn’t see this. The next day, Pooh contemplates how to make a snowman for Piglet anonymously. Then Piglet tries to make a snowman again, and Pooh gets caught in the snowball’s line of fire. Pooh crashes into a tree, but the tree branch which is full of snow plops onto Pooh and Piglet thinks that Pooh’s the snowman he made. Then Piglet runs off to show it to Pooh. As he runs off, Pooh shakes himself out and tries to fulfill Tigger’s wish. As Tigger looks all over the Wood for the other Tigger, he sees Pooh shirtless with a long scarf for a tail and stripes all over his body. As Tigger inspects the “Tigger”, he’s a little skeptical and asks if he’s for sure a T-I-Double Guh-Er. Pooh says he is because he has stripes. Tigger agrees and they begin a race to a faraway tree. As Tigger says “Go,” Pooh ditches him to go fulfill Rabbit’s wish. Tigger makes it to the tree, and wonders about how slow the “Tigger” is, or maybe he’s so fast he's already at the tree and gone, so he tries to look for him. At Rabbit’s house, the bugs are trying to enter Rabbit’s house by a log and slamming it against Rabbit’s front door. But before they can do it, they are interrupted by a whistle. It’s Pooh to claims he knows where some really big vegetables are (they’re actually just balloons). The bugs loyally follow Pooh the disguised bear and drop the log in front of Rabbit’s door. The noise makes Rabbit open his door, to see who’s there. Seeing the log, Rabbit thinks it gets dark early. As the bugs follow Pooh disguised as a giant bug, they see the balloon vegetables and run towards them. When they bite into them though, they pop. Then Piglet sees Pooh and asks him to see his newly made snowman. He says he’ll be there in a moment and Piglet goes ahead. But before Piglet leaves, he asks about the makeshift bug costume Pooh has on. He says it’s to keep sharks away. This scares Piglet, but Pooh tells him that he hasn’t seen any all day. Then he leaves, thinking the sharks ate his snowman. As Pooh tries to run and try to cheer up Piglet, he is bounced by Tigger. Despite looking more like a Pooh, Tigger doesn’t buy the outfit and still thinks he’s a Tigger. Then they begin a game of “Hide-and-Don’t-Speak.” Then Pooh volunteer to count while Tigger hides. Tigger hides and when he’s out of sight, Pooh tries to catch up with Piglet. Piglet is looking for his snowman, which he thinks is nowhere to be found. He’s sad because of this. Pooh overhears, goes under a tree and knocks the snow off of the branch. Then Piglet sees the snow-covered Pooh and believes he’s the snowman. Seeing the snowman’s teeth chatter, Piglet thinks the snowman’s cold and runs back home to get some clothes for him to wear. Pooh]] shakes himself off as Piglet leaves and notices the bugs crawling around his feet. He gets them a basket of vegetables, leaves a trail of them and dumps the rest out on an a block of ice as it flows downriver. Then Tigger sees Pooh saying he found the other Tigger. When Tigger attempts to bounce on him, Pooh runs away leaving Tigger to face plant into the snow and hit a rock. But Tigger thinks they’re playing tag and shouts “Here I come, like it or not!” Then The bugs are carrying Rabbit’s vegetables over the edge and sees the ice block and jumps after it. Rabbit follows the trail of vegetables and is furious as to how the vegetables got there and over the fact that the bugs are following them. Then he blames The Wishing Star and tries to find Pooh Bear to explain it to him why his wish didn’t come true. Pooh overhears Piglet continuing to look for the snowman, Tigger looking for his other Tigger, and Rabbit looking for Pooh. He goes to a nearby tree and knocks the snow of a branch to disguise himself again. Piglet finds the “snowman” and dresses him up with an orange scarf, brown hat, and a fake black mustache. Tigger sees Piglet and asks him where his other Tigger was, Piglet says he hasn’t. Then, Rabbit arrives looking for Pooh. Piglet says he hasn’t seen Pooh either, but as he’s speaking the snowman’s mustache starts shaking in front of everybody, Pooh’s about to sneeze. Tigger notices and says “Say, what’s wrong with the snowman’s schnozola?” Pooh sneezes and it blows him away from the snowman, and the snowman falls apart. They see Pooh Bear and say he has some explaining to do. Next, it’s dusk and Pooh is just finished explaining the problem. Piglet asks what will happen when Christopher Robin will see the starless sky that night. Pooh gets really worried that because of what he did, he’ll never speak to him again. Then Pooh volunteers to don a Star outfit and get shot into the sky, then Christopher Robin will believe he’s a Star. This is a tremendous act of bravery for Tigger and Piglet gets sad because he’ll miss him. Pooh explains that he has to do this, or he’ll let Christopher Robin down. As the gang says their last goodbyes to Pooh the “new Star in town,” Tigger fires the tree catapult and Pooh is launched up into the sky. But instead of high in the sky where Pooh hoped he’d land, his costume was caught by a branch on a nearby tree, like a hanging wedgie. Then, he got worried when he saw Christopher Robin coming Pooh’s way. Christopher Robin tries to tell Pooh that he is The Wishing Star. Christopher Robin plays along, knowing it’s Pooh and asks The Star what he’s doing there. Pooh “The Star” says he came down for a closer look and the tree grabbed him. As Pooh’s costume starts to rip under the weight of himself on the branch, Christopher Robin gives a wish that his favorite bear would be beside him. As he wished, Pooh’s costume ripped off of the branch and he fell right into Christopher Robin’s arms. Pooh is baffled as to how Christopher Robin’s wish came true when The Star’s been used up, explaining he wore it out and it fell. Then Christopher Robin explains that the clouds were just over The Star and that The Star never fell at all and Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit’s wishes all came true. But Pooh thought he made them came true, but Christopher Robin says he may have had a little help from The Wishing Star. Then Christopher Robin and Pooh go home, but before they do so, Pooh thanks The Star for making his most important wish come true: Christopher Robin. They hug and the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Christopher Robin * Bugs * Bees (one only, mentioned) Cast Quotes *'Pooh': (after believing he wished Christopher Robin out): Oh, dear! I wished too hard! The star's gone--and before my friends could get their wishes, too! There's only one thing to do! If the wishing star can't make their wishes come true, then I will! I hope... *'Rabbit': (follows a trail of vegetables to a cliff and sees the bugs after them): MY VEGETABLES!!! How did they get here?! (goes angry): Wishing star! Humph! MY wish didn't come true! I have a carrot to pick with you, Pooh Bear! *''(last lines)'' Christopher Robin: Let's go home, Pooh. Maybe that honey pot you wished for last night is full again? Pooh: In a moment. (chuckles) I want to thank the wishing star. He made my most important wish come true. Christopher Robin: (curiously): What wish is that? Pooh (hugs him): You. (he and Christopher Robin hug each other as they gaze up at the wishing star) Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “THE WISHING BEAR” Story by MARK ZASLOVE and DEV ROSS Written by MARK ZASLOVE and BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM TIM HOSKINS FRANK WELKER JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH HANK TUCKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MIRCEA MANTTA Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Overseas Animation Supervisors KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER STEPHANIE ELLIOTT LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *The idea that Tigger is looking for another one of his kind may have been an early idea for what eventually became the main story line to The Tigger Movie. *Tigger says Adios. *First Episode of Walt Disney Television Animation Australia and Animation Supervisor Dale Case. *First Episode of Mircea Mantta. *There are three things that Pooh does, becomes a snowman, becomes a Tigger, and gets rid of the bugs. *The first appearance of Admiral Bug. *In this second episode, Winnie the Pooh gets mad. Gallery Pooh_fixing_his_Helmet_and_his_Red_Shirt.jpg Hqdefault_(28).jpg Hqdefault_(29).jpg Hqdefault_(30).jpg Bare naked Pooh.png|Pooh Bear pretending to be like Tigger 288889FYuMQN.jpg The Wishing Bear.jpg|Title Card VHS Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 2: The Wishing Bear * Pooh Wishes * Little Things Mean a Lot * The Masked Marauders Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Pooh episode Category:1989 Episodes